House Caswell
House Caswell of Bitterbridge is a noble House from the Reach, sworn to the Tyrells. Their seat is Bitterbridge where the Roseroad meets the Mander. Unlike many other houses of the Reach, House Caswell does not trace it's descent from Garth Greenhand. History Orbert Caswell served as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. During the Battle Beneath the Gods Eye in 43 AC, Lord Caswell joined Lords Merryweather and Peake in marching from the Reach to add their levies to King Maegor I Targaryen's host against Prince Aegon the Uncrowned. While Lords Merryweather and Caswell advanced against Aegon's host from the south, Maegor quickly killed his young nephew and the battle turned into a rout. During the Dance of the Dragons, Tom Flowers, the Bastard of Bitterbridge, was one of the commanders of the blacks during the Battle on the Honeywine. He was burned alive by the dragon Tessarion when Prince Daeron the Daring joined the battle.Daeron began the sack of Bitterbridge after the death of Prince Maelor Targaryen. Lady Caswell hanged herself from her castle's gatehouse. Recent Events * During the Reach Council of 228 A.C. Owen Caswell is appointed to the Regency Council for Lady Helena Tyrell. ** Owen Caswell wins the joust at Lady Helena Tyrell's birthday celebration and crowns her his Queen of Love and Beauty. * Owen Caswell attends the wedding of Lady Roslyn Redding in Vinetown during the 9th month of 228 A.C. * Owen Caswell attends the wedding of Lord Lyonel Florent in Brightwater Keep during the 10th month of 228 A.C. * Alora Caswell, Myranda Caswell, Olyvar Caswell, and Genna Caswell attend the funeral of Lord Armond Caswell in Casterly Rock during 228 A.C. Family Members * Owen Caswell (B. 208) - Lord of Bitterbridge, Regent of the Reach * Olyvar Caswell (B. 196) - Castellan of Bitterbridge, Uncle of Owen ** Saera Flowers (B. 226) - Bastard of Olyvar ** Jacelyn Caswell (B. 228) - Daughter of Olyvar * Alora Caswell (B. 209) - Daughter of Armond, Lives in Casterly Rock * Genna Caswell (B. 163) - Sister of Armond, Lady Dowager of Old Oak * Myranda Caswell (B. 207) - Daughter of Daeron * Lilith Caswell (B. 179) - Sister of Armond, Lady of Feastfires Deceased Members * Thoren Caswell (135 - 180) - Lord of Bitterbridge * Alora Caswell (135 - 196) - Lady of Bitterbridge ** Armond Caswell (157 - 228) - Abdicated Lord of Bitterbridge *** Joffrey Caswell (190 - 208) - Lord of Bitterbridge *** Saera Caswell (194 - 203) - Child of Armond ** Rosamund Caswell (164 - 204) - Sister of Armond ** Daeron Caswell (175 - 211) - Brother of Armond *** Gwyneth Flowers (203 - 203) - Bastard of Daeron ** Alerie Caswell (182 - 226) - Sister of Armond * Cleyton Caswell (177 - 211) - Distant Cousin of Armond Historical Members * Lord Commander Orbert Caswell, known as the Black Centaur, who led the Night's Watch for nine years. * Unnamed Lord Caswell, fought for King Maegor I Targaryen in the Battle Beneath the Gods Eye in 43 AC. * Unnamed Lord Caswell, beheaded by King Aegon II Targaryen for staying loyal to his half-sister, Rhaenyra Targaryen. ** Lady Caswell, his widow. She sent back to King's Landing the corpse of Ser Rickard Thorne and the head of Prince Maelor Targaryen. *** Young sons, captives after the sack of Bitterbridge and sent to Oldtown by Lord Ormund Hightower. *** A daughter, captive along with her brothers. * Tom Flowers, bastard of Bitterbridge, who fought in the Dance of the Dragons Relations with other Houses Alliances: * House Oakheart * House Prester Rivalries: Loans: * 800 Gold Dragons from House Tyrell. Unpaid as of 228 AC. * 1000 Gold Dragons from House Prester. Unpaid as of 228 AC. Trade Agreements: Category:Houses from the Reach Category:Noble Houses Category:House Caswell